


iron bonds will break

by robinred



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Gen, female characters who deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinred/pseuds/robinred
Summary: In a thousand lives, she has rattled these chains, knowing all the while that iron bonds will break.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	iron bonds will break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the areyougame challenge over at Dreamwidth in 2009. Prompt - Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Zelda. Imprisonment - Iron bonds will break.

This is what she knows.

Iron bonds will break. She has felt this metal rub her skin raw before. She has seen these pale stones. She has heard the silence that threatens to leave her screaming just to fill the void. She has smelled the damp seeping through the cracks like sweat. In a thousand lives, she has rattled these chains, knowing all the while that iron bonds will break.

This is what she hopes.

From the dark, a hero will rise. A new legend to lead her people into a new day. Hyrule's fields will bloom once more. Laughter will echo through the halls of the castle, painting the marble with its light. The world will know something more than fear, more than pain, more than this.

This is what she fears.

That hero will not be her. She has seen these bars before. She has felt the scratch of burlap on her cheek. She has smelled the blood on his breath. She has waited a thousand lifetimes. Like the patterns etched on the walls from ages of water and ruin, she will sink into this cell. She will become a stain.

This is what she promises.

She has waited a thousand lifetimes. She will wait a thousand more. She will wait and fight and pray for an eternity if that is what is required of her. It may not be her sword that brings about his fall, but he will fall nonetheless. Her freedom is a cold price to pay, but she will pay it with a smile.

This is what she knows.

Iron bonds will break. They always do.


End file.
